The Voice Fanmade: Season 4
Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Fifth place Sixth place Seventh place Eighth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live Playoffs Coach comeback Stolen in Knockouts Eliminated in Knockouts The Knockouts Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live Playoffs (April 28 & 30, May 1 & 3) The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 8, 9, 10, and 11. The top forty artists perform, with one artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. A new twist allowed four more artists to be voted in following the top twenty artists' selection. Week 2: Top 24 - Live Duels (May 13, 18 & 20) Color key: The Live Duels comprised episodes 12, 13, and 14. The top twenty four artists perform, paired into duels, with one artist from each duel advancing based on the viewers' vote. The losers of each duel competed in an instant save in which the bottom four were eliminated. Week 3: Top 20 - Iconic Performances (May 24 & 28) The Top 20 comprised episodes 15 and 16. The top twenty artists performed with the bottom four being eliminated. Week 4: Top 16 - Movie Night (May 30 & June 3) The Top 16 comprised episodes 17 and 18. The top sixteen artists performed with the bottom three competing for the instant save; two were eliminated. Week 5: Top 14 - 80s Night (June 6 & 11) The Top 14 comprised episodes 19 and 20. The top fourteen artists performed with the bottom three competing for the instant save; two were eliminated. Week 6: Top 12 (June 12 & 16) The Top 12 comprised episodes 21 and 22. The top twelve artists performed with the bottom two competing for the instant save; one was eliminated. Week 7: Top 11 - Overdone Songs (June 18 & 23) The Top 11 comprised episodes 23 and 24. The top eleven artists performed with the bottom two competing for the instant save; one was eliminated. Week 8: Top 10 - Songs by IDFSC Artists (June 25 & 30) The Top 10 comprised episodes 25 and 26. The top ten artists performed with the bottom three competing for the instant save; two were eliminated. Elimination chart Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info * Team Survivor * Team Kaito * Team Star*Man * Team ReginaPhalange * Team Monophy * Team Voxyl * Team MarineDynamite * Team mercfan3 * Team JC * Team thevoiceisthetop ;Result details * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Artist was saved by the public * Artist was saved by the second round of public voting (Week 1) * Artist was saved by their coach (Week 1) * Artist was saved by the instant save (Weeks 2, 4-11) * Artist was in the bottom two/six (Weeks 3 & 12) * Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info * Team Survivor * Team Kaito * Team Star*Man * Team ReginaPhalange * Team Monophy * Team Voxyl * Team MarineDynamite * Team mercfan3 * Team JC * Team thevoiceisthetop ;Result details * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Eliminated * Artist Saved by Instant Save * Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week * Number of iTunes bonuses received